The invention relates to core samples from subterranean formations, potential hydrocarbon producing formations and the like, and more particularly, to an apparatus for protecting a core sample during transportation.
It is known to obtain cores from hydrocarbon and other types of formations in subterranean locations by driving a tube into the core and then bringing the tube to the surface where the sample of the material from within the tube can be analyzed for various different hydrocarbon exploration and producing information.
In the course of being brought from the subterranean location to the surface, the core is exposed to physical, chemical and environmental changes. These influences are not desirable as the core at surface conditions and after being exposed to other foreign substances begins to lose value as being indicative of formation conditions. This situation is worsened by the fact that the core must generally be transported at the surface to a facility for analysis.
The need exists for an apparatus for protecting a core from a subterranean formation during transportation.
The above concerns are particularly true in connection with evaluation of shale formations. Shale formations have become increasingly of interest in the hydrocarbon industry, and are important from a drilling point of view as more than 70% of the total column formations are represented by shale, and major operational problems take place in such formations. In addition, shale formations are typically under conditions which are even more subject to deterioration as a core is being transported on the surface, and therefore the need for an apparatus to address physical, chemical, and environmental changes as the core is being transported is even more pronounced with respect to shale formations.